Once Upon A December
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: HieiOC Dedicated to OoOLady HeatherOoO for helping me with my computer problems : Thank you!


Snow covered the once grassy Earth. Small specs fluttered endlessly from the sky, spinning and twirling in an intricate array of patterns. Each tiny piece landed without a sound joining the millions of others who had previously fallen. The once raging storm had almost completely settled. Nothing remained except for slowly falling fragments of frozen water and the light breeze that carried them.

The soft wind blew around a sturdy yet old cabin, some of its tiny white particles clinging to the roof of the home and others fluttering noiselessly around it. Soft lights shown through the various closed windows, giving the surrounding snow an orangish pinkish glow.

A shadow flitted across the snow as a figure ghosted through the small house. The door creaked open and groaned in protest as it was blown shut only a moment after the girl stepped out.

You could barely tell that the figure was a girl. Slightly baggy black pants hung from her hips, covering her boots completely. A gigantic grey hoodie that reached a little past her waist hung from her shoulders.

The hood was up blocking the snow from her face. Her arms were folded across her chest and the only part of her that was in view, was from about the bottom of her cheekbones down to her chin. Her dark black hair spilled out of the hood and fluttered to her right. Some of it getting stuck to the two solid tear tracks that ran down her porcelain face.

**_Dancing Bears  
Painted Wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a december_**

She stood still for several minutes allowing the winds to blow her entire body from side to side. The only sound that escaped her lips was the soft melody of some unwritten lullaby. She unfolded her arms from her chest and looked up away from the shining white element. The wind immediatly grabbed her hood and ripped it from her head. Her emerald green eyes with a swirl of dark blue in them came into view. She lifted her arms up and her clawed fingers twitched and moved in a strange pattern.

The snow itself lifted from the ground, disobeying not only gravity but the wind as well. It now obeyed only the girl and twirled around her small body and in between her quickly twitching fingers. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she continued to manipulate the never restful snow. It wrapped around her torso tightly, continuing to swirl and twirl, coiling around her almost protectively like a pair of arms. Gracefully moving her in an unwritten dance.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_**

She stopped moving alltogether now twitching her fingers much faster the snow spun up into the air creating and molding itself to look like the shape of a man and a woman. Then came the color. Slowly the elegant dress that belonged to the women began to present itself. The jet black well-fitting tuxedo of the man came next. Followed by thier features and hair.

The girl had long elegantly curled jet black hair. Eyes a beautiful mix of green and blue looking much like an oceans water and her skin was a paler white, creating a beautiful contrast against her hair.

The boy was just as beautiful if not more so. His black tuxedo fit perfectly on him, outlining every ripped and toned muscle on his body. He like the girl had a paler skin tone, but his hair was slightly different, but it suited the boy. Defying mother natures laws of gravity he had spikey black hair with a white starburst of color that shot through a section of his hair. His bangs fell in front of a white bandana that concealed his forehead from view. Just below that were two crimson pools, that made up his eyes.

He ghosted her across the snow. The girl controlling the two beautiful illusions used the utmost concentration, remembering well the boy with blood-colored eyes. You could go as far as to say she was terrified for him and she missed him. He had left for the dark torniment well over a year ago...it had obviously finished and he had yet to come visit her or let her know in some way that he was OK. After a few months passed she had guessed he had died...and this...this was her way of honoring her mate.

**_Far away long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember..._**

The two figures twirled with such grace and elegance, and their expressions changed so quickly and so often that to the naked eye they would look real, but the girl knew very well that they were mere illusions. She knew better then to believe in an illusion. She couldn't trust herself. She knew if she were to allow herself to believe that even for a fleeting second that the illusion was real...she would go mad.

As the two finished thier elegant dance they bowed and the small girl broke her control over the white element and watched the small pieces fall back to the ground, allowing tears to run down her face as she went and reached for her hood, only to feel two warm, two strong, two familiar arms wind around her stomach from behind and lace together, a chin was placed on her shoulder and a single word spoken softly against the nape of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"December..."

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_**

The small girl spun around her eyes widening in silent surprise. Her gaze was met by crimson pools of color. A smile spread across the black haired girls face and quicker then the boy could register, her arms looped around his neck as she lunged at him, sending them both crashing into the snow Soothing butterfly kisses were placed all over the slightly stunned boy. After a moment the boys thin fingers wrapped around her chin and held her head firmly looking into her multi-colored eyes.

Slowly he brought her head forward until her lips landed on his. She tilted her head to the side as his fingers move from her face to the back of her head intertwining in her hair. Her fingers moved across his neck and stroked the small tuft of hair on the back of his neck. With his small canines he nipped at her bottom lip with a small whimper he was granted access and the dance between there tongues began. Hiei attempted to sit up, and quicker then a blink he was on his feet, December's slender legs wrapped around his waist pushing thier groins together tightly. Hiei hissed slightly and she smiled against his lips.

His back pressed against the door and he dipped his head to her throat, kissing,licking,sucking,and biting.Stiffled moans came from her throught as her clawed fingers desperatley tried to find the door handle. She opened it and he managed to walk backwards onto the couch before grabbing the hem of the hoodie and pulling it swiftly over her head, only to find, to his pleasure, that the hoodie was all she wore.

He grinned and kissed her again as his hands ran down her bare sides. She shivered and moaned as his quickly moving fingers unbuckled her pants and pushed them down her legs till she kicked them off along with her boots. Her claws tore his tank top in two, and they began working on the white belts of his pants as she collided lips with him again.

His greedy hands groped her chest and she gasped and froze before groaning and simply ripping through the belts with her claws he kicked his pants off his body and kissed her again entering her swiftly. Her back arched up and met his hips burying him deeper inside her. Hiei groaned and quickly picked up speed. She moved with him perfectly and her claws dug into his back making the fire demon groan and hiss. He lowered his head and ravaged her neck again, while his hands continued to massage her chest.

Her body arched up and her eyes rolled back into her head as she tightened around him he moaned against her neck and spilled his seed inisde of her, collapsing on her chest.

Her thin pale fingers massaged his shoulders, neck, and back, moving in small circles relaxing his tense muscles. He played with a long strand of her hair, and absently kissed her shoulder every few minutes.

"I missed you love." Her voice filled reached his eears and he purred quietly, his nails digging into her sides lightly.

"I love you too baka onna."

**_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_**


End file.
